The Imperfect Exception
by elphaba's-wicked-heir
Summary: Harriet Potter is perfect in the eyes of all. Except for one person. And this exception may be the only thing that really matters.


**Author's Notes: **Another story, people! :) I am having my internship at the moment and all we do for most of the hours I spend there is sit and try our best not to fall asleep. So, in order for me to kill boredom before it kills me, I thought of writing a story while sitting idly there. So I got out my notebook and pen and started writing away. It was hard, though, since I was not accustomed to writing them stories down on paper first. I'm used to just encoding them directly into the computer. Coz it's faster and a whole lot easier. Enough rambling.

This is my first story wherein Harry is a girl. As much as possible I'd like to keep these stories at minimum because two guys who are to fall in love truly with one another is the real challenge here. But the scenario has to be done this way. An anime inspired me to do this and so I give thanks to School Rumble who lighted my lightbulb.

I hope you like it. Please Read and Review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

THE IMPERFECT EXCPETION

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harriet Potter is a senior high school student in Forks, Washington. She is a beautiful, rich and popular girl whose roots may be traced in Europe. She has vivid green eyes and long black hair always tied into a ponytail by a black ribbon. She is living with her mother, Lily Evans-Potter, ever since her father left them. Luckily, Mrs. Evans-Potter was rich enough for the two of them. The Potters reside in a stately home and are known for being compassionate and charitable.

Harriet is a very good student. She doesn't cut class, takes down notes and actually listens to her teachers. She even offers free tutorial lessons to others, since she gets A in almost every subject. She always has kind words to offer and is very approachable. No wonder boys fall at her feet. A smile of hers could make anyone sigh in contentment. And because of this, she always has a boyfriend. Though no one lasts long enough. She dumps the guy after three dates or so. Even if she is considered to be a generally nice kid, she's known as a heart breaker.

One morning, Harriet was jogging. Her mom wouldn't let her leave the house without at least two bodyguards. She manages to shake them off a bit, though. She was jogging on the trail she always took when she heard a moan. She sped a bit but then the moans and groans of pain started again. They seem to be coming from behind the garbage cans. She approached cautiously, ready to bolt if anything out of the ordinary happens. She saw a man stirring, his clothes torn and dirtied, his hair plastered on his forehead with his blood. Harriet gave a small gasp of surprise. At this, the man focused his groggy eyes at her, taking a few moments. Then he scoffed and tried to stand but staggered back, knocking over the trash can. Harriet couldn't believe her eyes. It's Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen is Harriet's classmate in most of her classes. He's a delinquent or a gangster. Depending on whom you ask. His grades are passing but barely. He is so frequently sent to detention that he even brought his own chair in. Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, his parents, couldn't figure out why Edward turned out like this. They were good-natured people and many people were actually surprised when they learned that the delinquent is the son of this wonderful couple. But they never gave up on him. He smokes and drinks and gets into fights every day. Yet this did nothing to his image but improve it. Many ladies go gaga over him and his stunning good looks. And they couldn't care less how he acts.

Edward was able to stand up and tried to walk but he hasn't taken more than a couple of steps when he fell down again. Harriet heard him curse and made to stand again but then his arms slipped and he was lying there, quite unmoving. Harriet tried to hoist him on his feet and drag him somewhere but he is way too heavy for her. Edward cracked one eye open and muttered for her to leave him alone then he was knocked out again.

Harriet snorted and fished out her phone and called her two "buddies." They carried Edward to a park nearby and settled him on the bench while Harriet got the first-aid kit she always carries. She was starting to treat the wounds on Edward's face when he hissed in pain.

"I told you to… ah… leave me alone," Edward said, cursing when Harriet pressed the cotton harder in surprise. "I don't need your help."

"Yes. Because clearly, you can stand up and walk home on your own. Oh, you've tried that. Didn't work out," Harriet retorted sarcastically as she discarded a cotton ball.

For a few moments, the air was filled with nothing but Edward's muffled stream of obscenities.

"Thank you," Edward said, softly. He was leaned down slowly then added, "If you're trying to seduce me, you're not my type."

Harriet was enraged. "How dare you think that I am doing this to seduce you?" she kept on dabbing on his face without regard. "You're a good-for-nothing, much arrogant for your own good gangster who doesn't seem so tough when it's his wounds that are being cleaned, huh?" She emphasized this last part by pressing harder on Edward's left temple.

"What the-? Woman, you're killing me!" Edward protested.

Harriet stopped. "You don't know me." She retrieved a paper bag underneath the bench and handed it over to him. "There. You're clean to go."

"What's this?" Edward asked, eyeing the bag suspiciously.

"Those are called clothes. Seeing as the rags you're wearing seem to belong to the trashcan already. Go change," she said then turned his back at him. "And don't ever think that I am peeking at y

you."

"Don't get all defensive on me, Princess. I don't even like you. You got everything easy. Good grades, rich and caring parents, and loved by everyone. Without having to break someone's arm, too. You jump from one relationship to the next, neither caring nor knowing. This constant changing of boyfriends every week or so makes you look like a slut." Edward spat at the ground.

Harriet's slap met Edward's cheek with a very loud _smack_. She was fuming. "_You_ don't know me," she was practically shaking as she said this. "You have no right to judge me because you don't know me!" Harriet started throwing her fists into Edward's chest. Edward was too stunned to speak. Harriet was known to be well-composed and a fine lady. "I got it all easy? Haha. I hate guys. That's why I do it. I hate all of them. All they ever see is a pretty, smart and popular girl. They never tried to see the real _me_. The me who gets all moody and likes to shout around. The me who likes watching action films. The me who isn't Miss Goody Two Shoes. Oh no, sir. All they see is me who is perfect. Yet they don't seem to realize that I'm far from being it." Harriet's punches are getting weaker and less frequent. Her eyes are downcast and a tear glistened on her right cheek.

"I don't. You're not perfect. You're way off the mark," Edward said softly.

"You hate me. Wow. You're probably the only person who actually hates me and said it to my face. Wow," Harriet's voice was full of awe. "I knew it. You dislike me. Hate me even." She gave a fake giggle. "And I don't blame you. At times I hate myself, too. Do you want to know why I want to break others' hearts? My effing father left us when my mother was pregnant with my little brother. She didn't take the stress and had a miscarriage. I was nine. From then on, I vowed to avenge my mother on these ruthless creatures that broke her heart. I grew up thinking that all men are vile. That all men are the same." She laughed coldly. "But I know I'm still waiting for the exception. Someone who gets to see the real me and hugs me, you know? Someone who knows I'm not perfect but doesn't care." Harriet shrugged. "I found him. I loved him ever since we met two years ago."

She stood up. "But he hates me. He can't stand being with me. I know it." She brushed the hair out of her face. "I know he must hate me. The only man I ever loved doesn't even like me." She smiled at him sweetly. "You said you hate me, didn't you?" Then she ran away.


End file.
